


Cover of Night

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Futuristic, Magic, Spanking, scifi, shortshort, spank, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visited by a vampire, a young cleric decides to set a trap. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover of Night

Nora Baldacci lay in her bed, pretending to sleep. Through the slit of her eyelids, she watched the young vampire balancing effortlessly upon the wrought iron railing of her balcony. The bite mark upon her neck, which she'd spent all day hiding, itched.

The vampire dropped easily onto the balcony, his long coat flaring dramatically. He slipped out of the coat and laid it upon the railing, leaving him in a white t-shirt and blue jeans—a simple style reminiscent of the "rebel" look from centuries before, while modern style had returned to soaring spires on buildings and elaborate dresses on ladies.

He was a handsome vampire—long, wavy, auburn hair, soft grey eyes, a soft face—otherwise, she wouldn't have let him bite her, wouldn't have let him return.

As soon as the vampire stepped through her wide-flung balcony doors, she smiled and the prepared spell triggered. In a bright flash of light, the vampire was captured within a magical circle that included almost her entire bedroom.

Nora pushed herself into a kneeling position and watched the vampire watching her. She knew what she looked like, she'd prepared for the encounter. Her black hair was well brushed, shiny, and pulled back in a loose braid to show off the two small bruises he'd left last night. Her low cut, ivory-silk night gown with a touch of lace perfectly accented her combination of woman and girl and was just short enough to occasionally flash a glimpse of scarlet panties. The church frowned on scarlet panties and she felt naughty just wearing them. Her holy symbol rested on her chest prominently, hanging from a silver chain.

"What's your name?" she demanded.

Compelled by the magic, he responded, "Kurtis James Eddings."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"How long have you been sixteen?"

He frowned. "Two years."

Nora was shocked. "A baby. Who's your master?"

"I have none. Will you kill me now, Holy One?"

Nora slipped off the bed and went to him. He didn't move, wouldn't unless she commanded him. She undid his belt and tugged down his jeans to find pale scarlet shorts. She smiled before she removed them. His bottom was round and firm—she slapped it hard. He grunted, but no pink handprint appeared. He needed blood.

"Kurtis, I did not lure you here to kill you." She put her wrist at his mouth and felt him tense with anticipation. "Drink, I don't want my new pet dying."

Kurtis hesitated but was compelled. He gently bit her wrist and suckled until sated. Nora tried not to gasp despite the pain.

"Good boy." She patted his bottom before wrapping her wrist in a linen handkerchief. "Now, put your hands on the bed so I can spank you." She noted that with new blood, his arousal became evident.

Kurtis did as he was told but asked, "I am to be spanked?"

"When I asked you about your master, you told me you had none. That is no longer true and you must learn the correct answer." Nora smiled. "Yes, Kurtis, I am going to spank you."


End file.
